


Christmas Wishes

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-War, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-28
Updated: 2007-12-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: During a snow storm...Ron learns Harry's secret Christmas Wish





	Christmas Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Your recipient's TQP name or Live Journal name. Auntee Mame
> 
> · Title: Christmas Wishes
> 
> · Pairing or Character Ron/Harry
> 
> · Prompt: Snow
> 
> · Rating: NC-17

Ron couldn't deny he was bored.  It had been snowing for three days straight—constantly.  They had over a foot of snow piled up on the streets outside.  Nothing in London was moving and here it was Christmas Eve.  His Mum had insisted everyone stay home where it was warm and for them to arrive at the Burrow bright and early Christmas morning. 

 

Ron sighed and looked over at Harry.  Harry didn't look bored at all.  He was studying the chess board intently and running a hand through his hair.  Ron couldn't help but envy Harry's hand because he knew just how good Harry's hair felt sliding through his fingers.  His mouth water slightly as he took in the stubble on Harry's chin and when Harry took a sip of the hot cocoa Ron had made them Ron really wanted to see if the chocolate that lingered on the corner of his mouth was still warm. 

 

"Harry," Ron said and nudged Harry's foot with his own. "Mate, I'm bored.  We've not been out of the house in days, we're out of coffee, and I would kill for a bit of take out."

 

"Nothing's open," Harry moved his chess piece and looked up. "I reckon I could make one of those frozen dinners—or we could firecall your mum and ask her to send us something."

 

Ron studied the chessboard for several moments and moved to take Harry's queen.  Harry groaned when he saw Ron's move and Ron merely grinned as he said, "Checkmate."

 

"So," Harry said casually and leaned back in his chair. "What did you get me for Christmas?"

 

"I already told you that you'll find out on Christmas—"

 

"It is Christmas!"

 

"No, Harry its Christmas Eve and we don't open presents until Christmas morning."

 

Harry huffed, "All right then but I was going to let you open your present tonight and…Well now I'm not!"

 

"You know that pouting is very unbecoming of a big powerful Auror," Ron laughed. "How about this…If I could get one thing for you for Christmas—anything at all what would you want?"

 

Ron was surprised to see Harry's face turn bright red, actually the blush rivaled any of Ron's own, and Ron raised his eyebrows. 

"Harry?"

 

"What?" Harry muttered and cast his eyes down to look at the floor. "I suppose I'd like new gloves or maybe tickets to a Cannons match."

 

Ron shook his head and leaned forward, "That's not it.  You wouldn't blush bright red over Cannon's tickets.  Come on, Harry tell Uncle Ronnie what you want."

 

"IwanttohereyouspeakParseltongue!" Harry said quickly. 

 

Ron stared at Harry, he wasn't sure he completely understood what was said, and he had to clear his throat several times before speaking.

 

"What?

 

"Hermione got to hear you and I never did…" Harry muttered. "I just thought it might be slightly sexy to hear you…I don't know it's silly it's just not something we <b>shared</b> and things happened so quickly."

 

"But you did hear me," Ron said quickly. "I showed you…"

 

"Yes, but I didn't get to appreciate it and my mouth wasn't wrapped around you—" 

 

Harry's voice trailed off and Ron saw the blush creeping up his cheeks again.  Ron leaned even further across the table, much to the chagrin of the chess pieces which began yelling, and he tugged Harry forward by the shirt.

 

"Do you have any idea," Ron whispered and kissed the corner of Harry's mouth, his tongue lapping at the chocolate there. "How bloody sexy it is when you blush.  I mean we've buggered each other just about everywhere and done things that are illegal in most Wizarding cities and you still blush when you talk about sucking my cock."

 

"Forget I said anything," Harry mutter and brushed Ron's lips with his. "I…its really silly."

 

"Come here," Ron said firmly and Harry's eyes widened slightly. "Now."

 

Ron kept his eyes locked on Harry, watching him as he stood up and slowly moved around the table, and when Harry reached his side Ron pulled him into his lap. 

 

"What," Ron growled as he ran his hand down the middle of Harry's shirt, popping buttons open to send them flying across the floor, and when he parted Harry's shirt he continued. "If I don't want to forget?"

 

Harry moaned as Ron brushed his thumbs over his nipples, he whimpered when Ron lowered his head to tug the harden flesh between his teeth, and his head fell back when he felt Ron's erection against his arse. 

 

"You're killing me," Harry panted and threaded his hands through Ron's hair. "More."

 

Ron chuckled and lifted his head to claim Harry's lips, his fingers worked open Harry's flies, and when he plunged his hand inside Harry's jeans he ran his hand over the bulge tenting his pants. 

 

Harry moaned into Ron's mouth and he arched his hips as Ron began to stroke him through the thin material.   Ron felt Harry's hands sliding over his chest and answered Harry's moan.  Their tongues brushed, rubbing against each other, and when Harry sucked lightly on Ron's tongue as it retreated Ron growled deep in his chest. 

 

They broke apart and Ron squeezed Harry's cock before whispering, "So do you really want to suck my cock while I try to speak Parseltongue?"

 

"I do…fuck that feels good, Ron," Harry whimpered. "I…"

 

"I want you to say it," Ron said firmly and slid his free hand through Harry's hair.  He tugged Harry's head back slightly, forcing Harry to look up. "I want to hear you say it."

 

"I…can't…" 

 

"You can and you will," Ron pulled his hand from Harry's jeans and quickly undid his own. "I want to hear you."

 

Harry seemed almost hypnotized when Ron freed his cock from his jeans and boxers. Harry licked his lips as Ron took his cock in his hand.  Ron moaned softly as he began stroking his length, reaching down occasionally to run his finger tips over his balls, and he grinned when Harry batted his hand away. 

 

"That's mine and if I have to say it…I want to suck your cock while you speak Parseltongue."  

 

"Go on then," Ron's voice was husky as Harry slid from his lap. "Suck me."

 

Harry practically shoved Ron's legs apart to kneel between them, his mouth closed around the tip of Ron's shaft, and Ron forced himself not to buck his hips. 

 

"Hseth…shhseth…" 

 

Harry's lips tightened on Ron's cock and he began sliding his mouth up and down Ron's length.  Ron's hands clenched the arms of the chair he was sitting in and he tried desperately to focus on speaking.  

"Sethhh…eshth…"

 

Harry's hands tugged at Ron's jeans and Ron obliged by lifting his hip.  Harry tossed the jeans out of the way and pulled Ron forward in the chair.  His mouth was hot and wet around cock and Ron could see the moisture glistening on his own shaft from Harry's mouth.  Harry's fingers were on his balls and when he lifted his hand to Ron's mouth Ron sucked each one in turn.   Ron whimpered when he felt Harry's damp finger circling his hole, he moaned as Harry slid his mouth faster along his shaft, and he could feel his balls beginning to tighten.

 

"Hssith…essshhhhhh…" Ron called out and began lifting his hips to meet Harry's mouth.

 

Ron was panting, his moans filled the living room, and his heart was racing.  He couldn't take his eyes off of Harry and when Harry looked up at him he nearly came on the spot. 

 

"Stop," Ron whimpered. "Want to feel you against me…"

 

Harry moved his mouth up, sucking just the tip of Ron's cock, his tongue lapping at the precum gathered at the head, and he blew softly on Ron's wet shaft.  Ron growled and pushed Harry backward with his foot. 

 

Harry fell back into the carpet and Ron could see his cock peeking through the open flies on his jeans.  Ron quickly lowered himself over Harry, pausing long enough to pull Harry's jeans and pants down to his thighs, and he lined up their cocks.   

 

Ron slid his hands under Harry's arse, lifting him slightly, and his thumbs ran up and down Harry's cleft as he began to thrust his hips forward. Their balls brushed, Ron's cock slid wetly against Harry's, and Harry's hands slid down Ron's back to cup his arse in his palms. 

 

"So good," Ron swiveled his hip, creating friction, and he bent his head to suck the skin where Harry's neck met his shoulder. "So fucking good."

 

Harry answered with a moan as he bent his leg to crook it over Ron's hip.  They moved faster now, their cocks rubbing together as their balls touched with each movement of their hips.  Ron's mouth was working Harry's neck, marking him, and Harry arched his entire body into Ron's. 

 

"Ron…close…gonna…"

 

"You gonna come, Harry?"  Ron panted. 

 

"Yeah…"

 

"Me too…"

 

Ron pressed his thumbs against Harry's hole and Harry gave a hoarse shout.  His hips bucked upwards and Ron felt the wetness of Harry's come splash against his stomach.  Ron whimpered, his thumbs pressing slightly inside Harry, and he kept the friction up until Harry was spent.  

 

Harry's eyes flew open and when Ron's eyes met his he saw more than just satisfaction in Harry's eyes.  Harry lifted his leg, pushing Ron over, and before Ron could register what was happening his cock was back inside Harry's mouth.  Ron whimpered when he realized Harry could taste himself and his fingers scrambled for purchase in the carpeting.

 

Heat exploded from Ron's stomach, flowing into his veins, and directly to his balls.  He felt his cock swell, his eyes rolled back in his head, and when Harry took his entire shaft he came hard and fast.   He managed to open his eyes to see Harry swallowing every drop and when he was spent Harry gave his cock one last lick before crawling up Ron's body. 

 

"Now can I open my Christmas presents?" Harry asked.

 

Ron laughed, leaned up on his elbows, and kissed Harry hard on the mouth.  Ron fully intended to kiss Harry until he forgot all about the gifts under the tree.  

 

"You know," Ron said as they broke apart. "We should take a bath first, then a bit more shagging, and maybe after that."

 

"You'll tell me your fantasy?"

 

"Let's just say," Ron murmured as he rolled them over so he was on top of Harry. "That it involves two of my favorite things—sex and chocolate."

 

Harry moaned, "You're going to kill me." 

 

"But what a way to go," Ron grinned.


End file.
